moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Tommy Doyle
Category:Characters | aliases = | film = | franchise = Halloween film series | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Doyle residence, Haddonfield, Warren County, Illinois | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Halloween (1978) | final appearance = Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) | actor = Brian Andrews Paul Rudd }} Tommy Doyle is a character featured in the Halloween film franchise. He first appeared as a child in the original 1978 John Carpenter film Halloween where he was played by Brian Andrews. The character was brought back for the sixth installment of the series, Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers. Played by Paul Rudd, this version of Tommy played a more pivotal role in the central plot points of the film. The character was revised in 2007 for Rob Zombie's remake of the original Halloween, this time played by eleven-year-old Skyler Gisondo. Biography Tommy Doyle was a young boy who lived in the town of Haddonfield, Illinois. On October 30th, 1978, Tommy was antagonized by a group of older boys who terrified him with tales of the "Boogey Man". They circled around Tommy (who was carrying a pumpkin at the time) chanting, "He's gonna get you", over and over. Tommy turned to get away from them, but tripped and fell, smashing his pumpkin in the process. The following evening, Tommy's babysitter, Laurie Strode, came over to the Doyle residence to watch over him on Halloween night. Laurie knew of Tommy's problem with the bullies, so she bought him a new pumpkin, with the promise of helping him make a Jack-o'-lantern from it. Tommy asked Laurie about the Boogey Man, who insisted that there was no such creature, but Tommy didn't believe her. He continued to press her on the issue, and Laurie began to grow agitated with him. As the evening wore on, Laurie's friend Annie Brackett, who was babysitting next-door neighbor Lindsey Wallace that night, decided that she would rather go out on a date with her boyfriend Paul, rather than sit around the house attending to Lindsey. Annie brought Lindsey over to the Doyle house and asked Laurie to watch over Lindsey. Tommy and Lindsey were watching movies together when Tommy decided to play a prank on her. He crept behind the curtains and began hissing Lindsey's name in a creepy voice. Turning around however, he looked out the window and witnessed an ominous Shape carrying the now-deceased Annie Brackett into the Wallace house. He screamed in terror and began yelling that he had seen the "Boogey Man". Laurie scolded him and told him to calm down because his antics were now frightening Lindsey. Having heard enough of this "Boogey Man" nonsense, Laurie decided to put the children to bed. Laurie found out all too soon however, that Tommy's fears were warranted. The "shape" that he had seen entering the Wallace house was actually an escaped mental patient named Michael Myers. Myers had already killed off three of Laurie's friends and now set his sights on killing Laurie as well. Laurie had left the house and returned after learning about the grisly fate that befell her friends. As Myers stalked after her, Laurie pounded on the front door, begging Tommy to let her in. Tommy awakened, but sleepily took his time trodding downstairs to open the front door. Once Laurie was safely inside, she frantically instructed Tommy and Lindsey to lock themselves in their rooms. Myers soon broke into the Doyle house and continued chasing after Laurie. After seemingly putting an end to the madman's rampage with a knife to the stomach, Laurie instructed Tommy and Lindsey to leave the house and go to the McKenzies' house down the street. The children fled the Doyle house screaming in terror, but had luckily managed to avoid coming into further contact with Michael Myers. Halloween (1978) Notes & Trivia * * In the original Halloween, Tommy was dressed as an Alphan from the science fiction television series Space: 1999. In the remake, his disguise consists of a red hood and skeletal makeup. * The adult Tommy Doyle was also the central character featured in the Halloween one-shot comic book by Chaos Comics. * Scenes of Tommy Doyle from John Carpenter's Halloween were edited into the prologue of the first sequel, Halloween II. * Playing Tommy Doyle was actor Paul Rudd's first work in a feature film. He is credited as Paul Stephen Rudd in Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers. See also External Links * * Tommy Doyle at the Horror House * Tommy Doyle at the Halloween Wiki * Tommy Doyle at the Horror Film Wiki References ---- Category:Halloween (1978)/Characters Category:Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995)/Characters